


Диссонанс

by Dai_Ri



Category: Night Hero Naoto (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Наото в смятении, и, кажется, у него новая миссия





	Диссонанс

**Author's Note:**

> На данный момент перевод дорамы в процессе, поэтому информация про родителей Шиори может не соответствовать действительности

Шиори, как всегда, мониторила места преступлений, цыкала и обводила-обводила красным на карте.

Наото не совсем понимал, зачем он-то здесь торчит. По привычке, наверное. Наото скрестил и сжал пальцы так сильно, что перстни впивались в кожу. Я больше не буду героем, говорил он внутри себя упрямо и уверенно, а в горле першило, отказываясь выталкивать слова.

— Блин! — Шиори стукнула по клавиатуре и зарычала. — Что за херня?

Наото удивленно поднял голову. По экрану ноутбука семенили с бешенной скоростью цифры и буквы, а потом пошла рябь и растеклись цветные полоски, как на старом телевизоре.

— Ты не могла бы не ругаться?

— Здесь... вся моя жизнь! — Шиори резко обернулась к нему — со сведенными бровями, перекошенным ртом и потерянным взглядом. Она выглядела так, будто ноутбук ей повредили в схватке.

— Это можно починить? — Наото абстрактно обвел девайс.

Шиори вцепилась в свои волосы и стала раскачиваться назад-вперед. Снова рыкнула и бессильно свесила руки между колен. Наото колебался: стоило ли к ней подходить, утешать...

Шиори вдруг пристально посмотрела на него, буквально впилась взглядом. Наото вжался в спинку дивана.

— Ты, — Шиори ткнула в него пальцами галкой и зависла, словно потеряла мысль. Наото косился на её пальцы, и ему хотелось отодвинуться — всё равно что под дулом пистолета находиться. — У тебя там, в агентстве, есть же спецы?

Наото облегченно кивнул и снова напрягся.

— Но ты разве доверишь мне ноут?

— Разумеется, нет, — Шиори подалась вперед и ухмыльнулась. — Ты меня проведешь.

— Однозначно нет! Ты подумала о моей репутации?

— А что станется с твоей репутацией? — Шиори приподняла одну бровь. — Я — начинающий программист, которому нужна помощь эксперта.

Шиори кивнула, довольная раскладом, а Наото вздохнул.

— Ты — девушка, которая придет со мной.

— Да это... немыслимо! Я что, похожа на тех озабоченных дамочек? — Шиори состроила глупое лицо и скривилась.

— Мало кто будет разбираться. А папарацци к тому моменту издадут не одну горячую статью.

— Вот чокнутые, — Шиори взлохматила волосы и просияла. — А если поздно вечером через черный вход?

— Поверь, так ты привлечешь ещё больше внимания, чем если я оповещу всех мемберов, Хиро-сана и даже стафф.

— Погоди! Стафф... Это которые помощники, да? И у них еще футболки с надписью.

Наото медленно закивал. Идея и правда неплоха.

  


Идея оказалась ужасной. Шиори умудрялась выделяться даже в футболке и бейсболке стаффа. То ли из-за пробивной наглости, то ли из-за бесцеремонного оглядывания по сторонам.

— Ты не могла бы смотреть прямо?

— Да когда я еще в агентство попаду? У вас здесь прикольно обустроено.

— И не могла бы ты быть потише?

— Скучный ты какой, — Шиори пихнула его плечом, так что Наото чуть не отлетел к стене. Вывернувшим шеи Хаято с Ютой Наото всей невозмутимостью, какую мог изобразить, показывал, что всё «ок».

Когда они добрались до кабинета программиста, Наото, едва постучав, втолкнул Шиори внутрь и облегченно выдохнул. Никого знакомого по пути больше не встретилось. На улицу, Наото предчувствовал, они реально поползут ближе к ночи во избежание объяснений. Она — дочь моего старого друга, прикидывал он в голове рапорт для Дженерейшн.

Программист — Кетано, кажется, — оторвался от монитора с легким недовольством. И с шоком наблюдал, как к нему приближается девчонка с ноутбуком наперевес. Шиори бухнула ноутбук на стол и неожиданно глубоко поклонилась.

— Вы можете посмотреть его, пожалуйста?

Кетано захлопал глазами и улыбнулся.

— А, это о ней вы спрашивались, Наото-сан. Подождите минуты две, мне нужно закончить свои дела.

Ждать пришлось десять, и за всё время Шиори ни пикнула даже. Вот девчонка с двойными стандартами! А потом они стали с Кетано разговаривать такими заковыристыми словами, что Наото решил не портить атмосферу и сбежать.

— Я в зал репетиций!

Шиори, не переставая оживленно всплескивать руками и перечислять характеристики, едва заметно кивнула. Наото задержался на выходе — никогда, пожалуй, он не видел, чтобы девчонку настолько увлекал разговор, — и всё-таки вышел, притворив за собой дверь.

  


В зале для репетиций вместо музыки на повторе звучало в голове: «Ай эм суперхиро». Наото прерывал движения на середине, падал на пол, сбивался с дыхания. И снова и снова вспоминал, как побеждал несправедливость.

— Оу, — Шиори присвистнула. — Ну, винт у тебя круто выходит.

— Эй, ты зачем бродила по агентству одна?

Шиори пожала плечами.

— Мы закончили. Хотел, чтобы я ждала тебя до полуночи?

Наото чуть не ляпнул «Да».

— Подожди, мне надо в душ и придумать, как тебя вывести.

— Тем же путем не судьба? — Шиори фыркнула и уселась на пол, любовно размещая ноутбук на коленях.

— Что с ним хоть было? — Наото, доставая полотенце из сумки, указал подбородком на девайс.

— Да видеокарта полетела. Я уже испугалась, что материнка херакнулась.

Наото для вида покивал и скрылся в душе.

  


Показалось, за время его отсутствия Шиори не сдвинулась с места. Она всё так же сидела, подперев голову ладонью, а пальцами другой руки барабанила по крышке.

— Система зависла? — Наото склонился, задевая Шиори мокрыми кончиками волос.

— О, слушай, а сколько у вас обычно стоят диски?

— Диски? — Наото прошлепал к сумке и убрал полотенце. — Около трех тысяч йен. Это если лайвы. А тебе для чего?

— Ничего себе вы барыги! А Сугивара-сан предлагал вполовину дешевле.

— Сугивара-сан? Это что за хрыч? — Наото нахмурился, а Шиори закатила глаза.

— Программист! Сугивара-сан. Ты что, даже не знаешь, как его зовут?

— Я привык называть его Кетано. Может, ты ему понравилась, вот он и решил...

— Фе, какой ты пошлый. Не, у него даже сайт есть с прайс-листом. Правда, там всё на английском. Но я быстро разобралась, — Шиори гордо улыбнулась.

— Сайт на английском? — Наото взбудоражено уставился на Шиори и полез за телефоном. — Вот такой?

Он открыл английскую версию их официального сайта, но Шиори замотала головой.

— Не, там интерфейс намного проще.

Наото вздохнул и вскинул на Шиори пытливый взгляд.

— Шиори, ты понимаешь, что он пират?

— И что тут плохого? — Шиори — к большому удивлению — трагедии и несправедливости не видела.

— Как что? — Наото растерялся. — Он нарушает авторские права и грабастает чужие деньги.

— Угу, а три тысячи за диск — это не грабеж чужих денег, — Шиори вдруг скривила рот. — Не все живут на легкую ногу, Наото.

Она развернулась и буквально вылетела из зала. Наото смотрел ей вслед, на раскачивающиеся двери, и в его голове что-то заклинило. Разве он не ратовал за справедливость?

  


Наото мучился почти неделю. Шиори шантажировала его, склоняла к опасности, была просто невыносимой девчонкой. Но она подарила Наото то, что не дарил никто и никогда. Возможность быть героем.

Может, реально хрен с этим пиратом? Агентству прибыль всё равно притекает, международным скандалом и не пахнет, а вот новых фанатов привлекает.

Наото выдохнул и направился к кабинету программиста. Сначала быстро, а затем замедляясь и замедляясь. Со стен на него смотрели фото с лайвов, стейджей и эвентов. Это же как... продавать видео из семейных архивов. Неужели у Кетано настолько маленькая зарплата? Неужели нельзя было поговорить с Хиро-саном?

Наото добрел до кабинета с полным внутренним раздраем и резко рванул дверь на себя. Программист — какой-то другой — щелкал по клавишам, выводя новые и новые окна. Он сидел в наушниках и не слышал посторонних звуков. Наото осторожно похлопал его по плечу. Программист, продолжая щелкать, непонимающе уставился и тут сложил губы в «о», содрал наушники.

— Наото-сан! Чем могу быть полезен?

— Мне нужен Кетано-сан. Он здесь?

Парень кивнул.

— Он в смежной комнате. Сводит несколько программ.

Наото покосился на невзрачную дверь с предупреждающим знаком. Парень рассмеялся.

— Ды вы не пугайтесь. Это чтобы посторонние не совались, — и зачем-то добавил: — Вам можно.

Наото кивнул и не глядя расписался на протянутом журнале с собственной персоной на обложке.

В смежном помещении на стене расположились подряд сразу пять экранов, и все они показывали один и тот же лайв, словно разрезанный на лоскуты. Кетано завороженно смотрел и изредка выписывал какие-то данные.

— Что это? — Наото подошел вплотную, и Кетано вздрогнул. Наото смотрел не на экраны, а на тетрадь.

— А, Наото-сан, — Кетано натянуто улыбнулся. — Вам не нравится потоковый фрагментарный широкоформат?

— Вы продаете диски за границу, — Наото выпалил и пожалел о поспешности.

— Это вам девчонка сказала? Глупенькая. Я не продаю, я рекламирую. Вот, выписываю самые любопытные и эффектные моменты. А цена — для поисковиков. На дешевое быстрее клюнут, а потом и оригиналом заинтересуются, — Кетано говорил складно и спокойно.

Неужели Шиори ошиблась? Она обычно очень внимательна.

— Могу я посмотреть этот сайт?

— Конечно, — Кетано побледнел — или это так сыграл отблеск экрана? — и перевел один из мониторов в рабочий режим. — Пришлось так долго биться, чтобы потоки сохраняли стабильность и качество...

— Я в этом ничего не смыслю.

Кетано улыбнулся... не слишком приятно, будто насмехаясь.

Сайт и правда отличался простотой и насыщенностью информации. И при наличии цены кнопка или вкладка «купить» действительно отсутствовала.

— Прошу прощения за недоверие, — Наото неохотно поклонился.

— Поменьше связывайтесь с глупыми школьницами, Наото-сан, — Кетано вернул на монитор лоскут лайва, и Наото, помявшись, вышел.  
Парень всё так же сидел в наушниках и уткнувшись в экран. В коридорах всё так же висели фото. В душе всё так же скребли кошки.

Наото знал единственное лекарство от сомнений и потому направился в бар.

  


Нахлебавшись алкоголя до спазма в желудке, Наото, пошатываясь, выбрался из-за столика. На улице избыток алкоголя дал о себе знать активнее, и пришлось шарахаться за угол. Откашливаясь и морщась от кислого привкуса во рту, Наото с удивлением уловил английскую речь.

Разговаривал мужчина по телефону, стоя на балконе дорогого ресторана.

— Да-да, я почти закончил собирать партию. Blue-Ray и эксклюзив 3D. За такое можно и взвинтить цену, — послышались смешок и самодовольство в голосе. — Ждите к завтрашнему вечеру. Проблем не будет.

Мужчина сбросил звонок, скинул вниз недокуренную сигарету и вернулся обратно в ресторан. Когда он проходил мимо окна, можно было разглядеть лицо.

Наото прищурился и выдохнул. Это был Кетано.

  


— Последний раз. Я одеваю маску в последний раз, — Наото кивнул отражению и затянул повязки на затылке.

Небо затянуло тучами, и Наото даже порадовался. Он хоть в глаза не бросается... И так шёл, низко опустив голову и натянув капюшон.

Без помощи Шиори Наото пришлось повозиться с поиском информации, но и у него есть свои каналы. Хорошо, менеджер не задавал лишних вопросов. Например, к чему подобная спешность в диагностике планшета.

Кетано жил в благоустроенном тихом районе. Наото покосился на камеры при входе, на видеофон и попятился к пожарной лестнице. Эстетика шла в угоду удобства, и у Наото сердце в пятки утекало, пока он карабкался, цепляясь за каменную кладку. На нужном — шестнадцатом — этаже Наото отдышался и дернул дверь, ведущую внутрь дома. Дверь не поддалась. Наото попробовал толкнуть, но снова потерпел неудачу.

Наото сглотнул и беспомощно заозирался. Никакого ключа или хотя бы лома... Наото пригнулся и заглянул в скважину — сплошь темнота.

— Чёрт, — Наото стал спускаться вниз, дергая все двери — без толку. Это что, пожарная безопасность? Или двери автоматически разблокировываются при включенной сигнализации? Отстой-отстой-отстой.

На пролете между четвертым и третьим этажами Наото чуть не рухнул на перила. Во рту появился вкус металла, живот схватывали спазмы. Он смотрел на чёрные деревья, как по линейке растущие вдоль дороги, и пытался успокоиться. Дерево раз, дерево два... Такси.

Наото отследил путь машины, остановившейся у подъезда. С пассажирского места вышел Кетано. Оба-на. Вот бы Наото выглядел идиотом, прорываясь в запертую квартиру. Если бы — еще хуже — соседи раньше не вызвали бы полицию.

Наото, очухавшись, стремглав преодолел оставшиеся пролеты и настиг Кетано, подносившего к двери ключ. Наото уже не беспокоили ни камеры, ни случайные свидетели. Он зажал Кетано рот и оттащил за угол. Зажал локтем горло.

Кетано прохрипел:

— Деньги? Вы хотите деньги?

— Я хочу справедливости, — голос у Наото в этой маске низкий и потусторонний, вряд ли Кетано его узнает.

Кетано перестал дергаться и распахнул глаза.

— Я совершил что-то незаконное?

— Сделка с иностранцем по партии дисков.

— С иностранцем? — Кетано рассмеялся, и это было странно и дико в его положении. — Он мой друг!

— С друзьями нынче обсуждают кругленькие суммы?

Кетано вдруг посмотрел сверху вниз, уничижающе.

— Я не виноват, что это дрянное агентство не может наладить международную торговлю! Мой друг уехал в Штаты еще несколько лет назад. Мы регулярно созваниваемся, и, когда я пришел работать в LDH, он очень заинтересовался Экзайлом. Клипы хотя бы на ютубе посмотреть можно. Он хотел приехать на лайв, но что же? Для покупки билетов нужно участвовать в лотерее. Для участия требуется регистрация, а для регистации японский адрес и телефон! Номер страховки бы еще попросили. С покупками не лучше. Поседеешь, пока закажешь, и не факт, что получится: «извините, доставка в вашу страну не производится». И тогда я решил — это несправедливо. Почему состоятельные люди из других стран не могут совершать покупки, состоять в фан-клубах, смотреть японские каналы? Что за привилегированность нации? Поэтому я стал делать пиратские копии и продавать всем желающим. Разве я совершил что-то плохое?

Наото ослабил хватку и отступил на шаг. Он никогда не думал ни о чем подобном. Знакомым из Нью-Йорка он привозил диски, гудсы, фотобуки — просто как презент, а не контрабанду. Всё действительно настолько плохо? Но ведь агентство активно старается налаживать международные связи. И всё же не верить — глупо.

— Мне кажется, это всё вы должны были рассказать не мне, а главному в этом вашем агентстве.

— Я никому ничего не должен, Наото-сан, — Кетано усмехнулся, а Наото округлил глаза. — Это я разработал эту маску, и вас трудно не признать.

Наото переступал с ноги на ногу и бегал глазами.

— Это... Вы... Я...

— Если действительно хотите бороться с несправедливостью, — Кетано поправлял галстук и будто не обратил внимания на запинку, — то узнайте мир девушки ближе и покажите ей свой.

Кетано прошел мимо, и Наото крикнул, сорвав маску, уже ему в спину:

— Куда вы деваете деньги?

— Хожу по публичным домам, — и тут, понизив голос, продолжил. — И выкупаю тех, кто там не по своей воле.

Наото смотрел ему вслед до точек перед глазами. Самая странная — незавершенная — миссия получилась. Может, потому, что он работал один?

  


К вечеру следующего дня Наото узнал, что Кетано уволился по собственному желанию. Тот самый сайт выдавал ошибку. И, разумеется, много ли требуется опытному программисту перетащить ресурс на другой сервер, но... пока рано делать прогнозы. Наото верил в лучшее.

  


Наото — с покалывающими кончиками пальцев — ввалился в дом к Шиори и обнаружил её дядю перед телевизором. Тот вытаращился на него удивленно.

— Ты к Шиори-чан? Она ещё не вернулась из школы.

— Я подожду, — Наото пристроился в уголке и через минуту решил, что лучшего шанса не придумаешь. — Простите, вы не могли бы рассказать мне о Шиори?

— Шиори? — дядя убавил звук на телевизоре и уставился на свои пальцы. — Она сложный ребенок, но ее можно понять. Отец страстный игроман, проигравший в казино столько, что лишился всего имущества и вынужден был бежать от коллекторов. Мать из-за этого подалась в секту. Шиори оказалась не при делах... Компьютер стал её спасением, дверцей в другой, более лучший мир. А ты приоткрыл эту дверцу...

— Сказки рассказываете? Фе. Пожрать чего есть?

Наото подскочил. Как давно Шиори пришла и как многое она слышала? Её дядя вздохнул.

— Всё на кухне. Не забудь подогреть.

— Хватит обращаться со мной как с ребенком! — Шиори завернула на кухню — запипикала микроволновка — и вышла оттуда, жуя сэндвич. — А ты чего приперся?

— У меня есть для тебя подарок, — Наото пощупал карман и кивнул.

— MacBook Pro? Мне давно пора апгрейдить систему, — она снова нырнула на кухню и вышла уже с тарелкой.

— Несколько... другое, — Наото отвел взгляд, надеясь не схватить шок от цены.

— Контракт героя? — Шиори откусила кусок лосося, и теперь он свисал у нее изо рта.

— Не совсем. Сейчас всё сама увидишь.

— Ну пойдем, мистер-интрига.

В комнате Шиори по-прежнему царил полумрак и даже ноутбук не сверкал. Ровно пять секунд. Шиори тыкнула кнопку, и тот вспыхнул всевидящим оком.

— Раньше я оставляла его включенным. Боялась, что, выключив однажды, — больше не включу. Из-за этого и перегрузила видеокарту, — Шиори сидела на крутящемся стуле, бойко жевала и переживала метаморфозы внутри. — Знаешь, я поняла: расставание — это не плохо. Расставание делает встречу желанней. Ну, что у тебя за подарок?

Она так резко переключилась, что Наото вздрогнул и порезался о край диска. Шипя, Наото торопливо выудил и всучил диск Шиори. — "Revolution"? Это что, фильм про бойцов?

Наото с пальцем во рту говорил несколько невнятно.

— Можно и так сказать. Ты смотри, а я пошел.

— Куда это? А объяснять, ху из ху? А устраивать акт самолюбования? — Шиори жадно вчиталась в обложку.

Наото вздохнул. Эта девчонка всё-таки невыносима. Но он почему-то остался.


End file.
